


Desires

by IronStrangeLover (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stephen Strange, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Stephen Strange, IronStrange, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spanking, Top Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 13:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/IronStrangeLover
Summary: What it says on the tin. PWP.





	Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sherlock1110](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/gifts).

> Outside her fandom, but a gift nonetheless! She's had a rough few days.
> 
> I'm taking fic requests. If you have something you would like me to write, drop me a note at sherlockian4evr@gmail.com.

Stephen knelt in front of Tony, his head pulled back by the genius' grip on his hair. The long column of his throat was exposed beautifully. He was already more than half hard from simply being in such a position. He couldn’t wait to be used by his lover, his everything.

“Look at you,” Stark said. “You are such a little slut. You want my cock however you can get it, don’t you?”

The sorcerer blinked up at him. “Yes, sir. Please.” He could feel desire pooling low in his groin and spreading throughout his body. Oh, how he wanted to taste Tony. Strange licked his lips. “Sir? I…”

“Yes?” Stark asked, indulgent. “What do you want?” It wasn’t often Stephen requested anything. He usually allowed Tony to lead when they played.

“I want to suck you, sir.” The sorcerer didn’t blush but met the genius' gaze steadily. There was true hunger in his eyes that made Tony’s cock stir.

The genius stroked himself lazily with his free hand, considering. It didn’t take him long. He pulled Stephen's head down and against his cock. “Suck.” He didn't regret his decision. The sorcerer's talented mouth immediately engulfed him in its wet heat. He threw back his head and groaned. “Jesus! Fuck. Steph, you mouth is so fucking good. Mm.”

Strange spread his legs a bit to get more comfortable as he worked. He savored the weight and texture of the genius' cock upon his tongue. He explored every familiar ridge along its length. Without realizing it, Stephen hummed pleased little sounds as he worked, each one sending little shocks of pleasure along Tony’s length.

The sorcerer still hadn't swallowed Tony all the way down. The genius' cock presented quite the challenge and he always had to work himself up to the feat. Strange relaxed and worked as much of the delicious cock into his mouth as he could, then he swallowed around it, managing to deep throat his lover.

Tony increase his grip on Stephen's hair. What his lover was doing felt to good, he was close to losing control, but he fully intended on fucking his boy into the mattress before their session was done. With difficulty, he managed to say, “S- stop!”

The sorcerer swallowed one more time before popping off Stark's cock with a lopsided grin.

“You're pushing,” Stark warned.

“You love it when I do.” Strange kissed the tip of the genius' cock, then pulled back, laughing.

Tony put on a look of outrage and hefted his boy to his feet. He dragged him by his arm to the bed where he sat and pulled him over his lap, ass up. “Smart ass. For that, you get 15 swats of my palm. And you have to count them.”

Stephen kicked out with his feet a bit, but he didn’t really struggle. He actually enjoyed his current position and was anticipating the spanking with pleasure.

Running a hand over pale flesh, the genius waited until Strange was completely still to strike the first blow. When he dropped his hand, it was directly over Stephen's sit spot and it was hard enough to make Tony’s hand sting.

“One, sir,” the sorcerer called out, surprise in his voice at how hard the first strike had been. He squirmed on Tony’s lap, his cock rubbing against his Dom's thigh.

The next blow was just as hard. Stark knew his boy needed the spanking to be rough, he needed it to be real. This time, he wasn’t going to ease into it. With each count that Stephen called out, the genius dropped another brutal strike to his ass.

The sorcerer couldn't keep still on his Dom's lap. The pain in his ass had , uilt until he was actually crying. He was struggling to keep count. “Thirteen, s- sir,” he said, tears streaming down his cheeks. His cock was straining and his balls were heavy. He was almost out if his mind with arousal.

Two more blows fell in quick succession, Strange counting them out. Tony, ran his hand over heated flesh, pinching it, before he shifted his boy and held him in his arms. He kissed his tear-streaked face. “You did so well for me. Now I’m going to fuck you. Would you like that, boy?”

“Yes, s- sir.” Stephen's voice sounded raw, but sure. He couldn’t wait to be filled by Tony. He wanted to be fucked hard. “I want you in me, sir.”

“Good,” Tony growled, his voice rough. “Get on the bed, on your back. I want to see you.” The position would also spare Strange's hands the pain of going on all fours. That kind of pain wasn’t enjoyable for either of them.

The sorcerer climbed onto the bed and lay down, spreading his arms and legs out so his body was on complete display. Tony grinned in delight and clambered over him, licking and nipping his way up Stephen's chest and neck until he finally pressed their lips together into a bruising kiss.

Strange moaned beneath Tony, arching up to meet him. Their cocks rubbed together in an electric shock that caused them to catch their breath.

“Shameless.” Tony pressed a knee between Stephen's legs, forcing them apart. “Greedy.” He reached between them and grasped the sorcerer’s cock. “Needy.” He moved his hand back to a magically prepped hole. “Impatient.” He laughed, lining himself up with his boy's entrance, then he thrust in with one long, hard, push.

Strange cried out at the discomfort. Despite his magical preparation, Tony was quite large. It always took his breath away for a few moments as he adjusted. The burn was something he enjoyed, however, and he reveled in it.

Soon, the genius was pounding into Stephen, the sorcerer's legs thrown over his shoulders. He held onto Strange's hips with bruising strength as he drove into him. “You’re so good, baby. So tight.” He fucked into him harder, his balls slapping against the still heated flesh of the sorcerer's ass.

Tony chased his orgasm as he deliberately stroked over Stephen's prostate. He wanted them to come together if possible. “Don’t come until I say,” he ordered.”

Lost in bliss, all Strange could do was pant and nod. He struggled to hold off his pending orgasm even as his arousal crested.

At last, Stark said, “Come for me,” and filled Stephen with his release. When he did, the sorcerer let himself go and came. He squeezed around Tony's cock, milking it for every last drop of come, his own cock spilling over his stomach and chest.

When the genius pulled out, Stephen let his legs fall limply to the bed. Tony climbed up the bed and lay beside him. They were both too sated to move, so Strange magicked the mess away, leaving them clean.

Tony snuggled Stephen to him lovingly. “Good?” he asked, kissing him on the top of the head.

“Mm. Good.”

And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evrsblog.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://writingformymuse.tumblr.com).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[TTS Podfic] Desires](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21276710) by [TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics)


End file.
